Sakura Uta
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: A song by Rythem dedicated to the late Kuchiki Hisana.


**Title: Sakura Uta**

**By: Yuuka-Matsuyama**

**Song: Sakura Uta**

**Artist: RYTHEM**

_**Sakura blossoms flutter down, as if peeling off from the sky  
Because I'm embracing the recollections of when I was with you, tightly and forever**_

Kuchiki Byakuya. His name alone makes everyone tremble in fear – fear of dying in his zanpaktou. His heart is cold as ice – said that no one could crush it, not to mention that he is also from a noble household. But they were wrong. He has been defeated – yes, we all know that. Kurosaki Ichigo managed to win their battle… but he was defeated _before._ Yes, he was. His loss was not admitted but deep inside he still regretted it.__

_**Sakura blossoms flutter down; I snatch up every single one of them  
While my heart remains pure white, I'm coming here this year, too**_

Unable to convince himself to move on – accept his downfall that is, he began to lose his patience and will to live. He had lost someone – someone that no one could imagine. Though the _thing_ that made him weak was the only weapon that the opponent carries – he still lost. _Love_. That technique is the _most _powerful of them all – no single soul or human could escape this feeling. That woman – a peasant to be exact conquered the heart of Kuchiki Byakuya. Even the elders of the family couldn't believe that such phenomena happened to their leader. __

_**The wind that softly passes by me takes along recollections  
Even though you said that we can overcome anything if we're together**_

Her secret power, love, only manifested itself to him. No soul knows how strong the impact the Heir felt for what happened next made the Kuchiki Household almost fall. Kuchiki Byakuya had arranged an appointment to meet all his advisors and had the matters in his hands. He asked their permission to marry Hisana, the peasant who controlled his heart. He tried everything – just to make his family accept the one he loves.

_  
__**While I sing the sakura song, alone, I call for you  
What color do you think will the sakura blossoms be blooming in next year?**_

Byakuya did become restless – anxious to be exact of the result concerning his request. He thought it again and again, if his decision was correct. Did he really love her? Or perhaps it was just a simple affection – a feeling that would just disappear eventually. Her way of showing him her love was different – or rather unique. She just stays there with him – treats him like a normal soul. Little of words she uses but all were etched in his heart. He just sat in his manor, anxious and worried of what will happen in the future. One thing is certain, however, that is that he loves her beyond everyone's knowledge. __

_**"I want to tie our touching pinkies together while they're like this"  
Subconsciously, I held my breath, as if that day was just yesterday  
**_

It was spring. Every Shinigami in the Court witnessed the vows Kuchiki Byakuya promised to his wife, Kuchiki Hisana. Some still cannot believe what happened that morning – bewildered maybe. The couple did not mind the thoughts and opinions surrounding them. They're already capable of each others touch without the prying eyes of the public. Countless night had spent together – confessing their love to their lover.

_  
__**What suddenly floats above me is fully bloomed flower petals  
Even if I'm waiting, no one will come anymore; I'd put away my wavering thoughts, right?**_

Spring. The fifth spring together. Byakuya made an appointment to his subordinates that morning – made the necessary arrangements for his fifth year with his wife, Hisana. It was in the afternoon when a tragic thing happened to the manor. The Heir returned to his manor to look at his wife. He thought of proposing his love again to her that night – reciting the classic words in his head. He heard a _thud! _in the hallway and quickened his pace to see what fell. To his surprise, his only beloved Hisana laid on the floor – unconscious. __

_**While I sing the sakura song, alone, I wait for you  
This love taught me that ordinary days are indeed love**_

Time passed but pain and longing lingered in his heart. It was another year without _her. _How his life changed when they were together! It is as if, every second shan't be wasted. They spent every hour possible together – discussing how indeed love transformed their whole world.__

_**"See you, goodbye," your voice seems to pierce deep into my throat  
Oh sakura, don't fall apart, don't turn into memories**_

_**I know it, but-  
I've noticed it, but-**_

His heart shattered into pieces when he heard of the tragedy. There aren't enough words to tell how miserable he looked and dreadful he felt. He swore to her – to protect her with all his might but still he failed her. He failed _her._ The only woman he ever loved apart perhaps from his mother. Some might say that he could get over her. _He is _after all, Kuchiki Byakuya, the Heir to the Kuchiki. But fate didn't put it that way. He still felt empty and shallow from the tragic loss. Her words, laughter and touch hunted him in his sleep, making him want to be with her in the afterlife yet his conscience prevented him from doing so.__

_**While I sang the sakura song, I learned that there's no such thing as eternity  
It's regrettable and painful, but I still have a smile for this love**_

He still dreams about her every now and then – still wearing the smile he wore the nights they were together. No. They _are still _together. Hisana may be far away but his heart and soul belongs to her. Only her. He still regrets the things he hasn't shown her – the real world and how she _changed _his life. He may have a scar in his heart, but a future in _her_ love waits.

_  
__**While I sing the sakura song, alone, I call for you  
It's regrettable and painful, but so that I can laugh tomorrow**_

She taught him a lot about life – that there is another reason to stand up and walk forward. Her soul made a very deep wound in his heart that would perhaps _never_ heal for she _is _the only one who could. Taking all the things he learned from her – physically, emotionally and spiritually…__

_**I give a final song for the spring breeze…**_

…he takes a step forward.


End file.
